


Sono kokoro no soba ni sotto isasete

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love, M/M, Plans For The Future, Rare Pairings, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Playlist challenge, dieci pairing differenti.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yabu Kota, Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri/Yaotome Hikaru, Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke, Okamoto Keito/Yamada Ryosuke, Okamoto Keito/Yaotome Hikaru, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru, Yamada Ryosuke/Yaotome Hikaru





	Sono kokoro no soba ni sotto isasete

**Sono kokoro no soba ni sotto isasete**

**(Lasciami stare delicatamente accanto al tuo cuore)**

_Monologue – Nishikido Ryo (Takaki Yuya/Inoo Kei)_

Era raramente semplice, con Kei.

Più e più volte Yuya aveva gettato a spugna, più e più volte aveva aspettato che tornasse, e non appena cominciava a disperarsi, non appena la sensazione di perdita diventava troppo da sopportare, Kei tornava indietro.

Anche questa volta era tornato, lo sguardo sul suo viso diceva a Yuya che gli dispiaceva, ma che non l’avrebbe mai ammesso.

“Vieni qui.” gli disse il più grande, fermo sulla soglia, allungando una mano perché Inoo la prendesse.

“Yuya...” iniziò a dire Kei, ma Takaki non aveva bisogno di sentirlo.

“Non importa, Kei-chan.” gli disse, abbassandosi e appoggiando la fronte contro la sua. “Finché so che mi ami, sono disposto a sopportare quanto gestiamo male le cose in questa relazione.”

Kei rise, e si avvicinò ancora di più per baciarlo.

“Ti amerò finché continuerai a lottare per tenermi sulla retta via.” disse, ed era tutto quello che Yuya aveva bisogno di sentire da lui.

_Fire and Ice – KAT-TUN (Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru)_

Era come se qualcuno dovesse vincere perché si sentissero come se quello che facevano fosse giusto.

Era una battaglia costante fra di loro, una che andava avanti da un’eternità, una che nessuno dei due voleva che finisse.

Notte di fuoco dopo notte di fuoco, Yabu si spingeva dentro Hikaru, il ghigno sul volto del più piccolo lo sfidava a dargli di più, a farlo urlare, o sarebbe stato lui a vincere.

E Kota gli dava sempre di più, il più che poteva, i muscoli sotto sforzo, il respiro che minacciava di finire, l’adrenalina che lo spingeva ad andare avanti.

“Ko...” la voce di Hikaru si spezzò nel pronunciare il suo nome, mentre si spingeva contro di lui, dicendogli che andava bene, che poteva vincere, che non gli importava più della sfida.

Finiva sempre così, fra di loro. Cominciava come guerra, e poi entrambi dimenticavano per cosa stessero combattendo.

“Ti amo, Hikka.” gli sussurrò in un orecchio, mentre il calore lo inghiottiva dentro il corpo del fidanzato, mentre abbassava le armi e si perdeva nel fuoco.

_Rescue rescue – Kanjani8 (Okamoto Keito/Yamada Ryosuke)_

A volte, Keito era davvero un idiota.

Aveva smesso di comportarsi come se Yamada gli facesse un favore a stare con lui; erano stati insieme troppo tempo, e avrebbe semplicemente finito con l’impazzire se avesse continuato in quel modo.

Ma c’era ancora qualcosa che gli dava una strana sensazione ogni volta in cui erano insieme, e Keito non era un attore abbastanza bravo da nasconderlo.

Specialmente perché Yamada lo conosceva molto bene.

“Sai, Keito.” gli disse una sera a letto, suonando il più casuale possibile. “Non te lo dico mai, e negherò di averlo detto se tu dovessi tornare sull’argomento, ma...” sorrise, voltandosi e avvicinandosi al fidanzato. “Mi sento come se mi avessi salvato, sai? Come se fossi completamente un’altra persona rispetto a prima di stare con te, come se mi avessi reso migliore. E, beh. Non ti ho mai ringraziato per questo.” gli diede un leggero bacio sulle labbra, sorridendo. “Grazie.” sussurrò.

Il rossore sulle guance di Okamoto fu abbastanza perché Yamada sapesse di aver toccato il tasto giusto, e di aver finalmente infranto l’illusione che aveva Keito di essere quello fortunato.

“Non mi devi ringraziare.” ribatté, la voce appena udibile. “Non ho fatto niente di speciale. Ti amo e basta.”

Yamada si accoccolò contro di lui, inspirando il suo odore.

“Ed è quello a fare tutta la differenza.” mormorò, sperando che finalmente fosse abbastanza perché Keito capisse.

_Wonderland Train – Hey! Say! 7 (Yamada Ryosuke/Chinen Yuri)_

“Non pensi che sia strano che stiamo insieme da tutto questo tempo?”

Yamada spalancò gli occhi, mettendo il gioco in pausa e voltandosi a guardare Yuri.

“Stai cercando di dirmi qualcosa, Yuri?” chiese, preoccupato e vagamente arrabbiato.

Chinen, d’altro canto, rise.

“Non perdere la calma, Ryosuke, non ti si addice.” sospirò. “Penso solo che sia bizzarro. Siamo tutto quello che conosciamo, stiamo insieme da quando siamo ragazzini. Mi domandavo solo se pensassi qualcosa in merito.”

“Si da il caso di sì.” rispose Yamada, serio. “Abbiamo superato così tanto. Anche momenti in qui non c’era speranza alla vista.” sospirò. “Siamo in un momento così buono adesso che ho semplicemente smesso di chiedermi dove stiamo andando. Temo che dovrai tenermi, Chinen Yuri.”

Yuri lo guardò intensamente, mentre un sorriso gli si allargava in viso.

“Suppongo che mi sarebbe potuta andare molto peggio.” disse, infine.

Ryosuke annuì, e tornò a prestare attenzione al gioco.

“Ora, se hai finito coi tuoi dubbi esistenziali...” bofonchiò, apparentemente irritato.

Yuri ridacchiò, e lo lasciò in pace.

Avevano tutta la vita per continuare a parlare. Gli avrebbe concesso un po’ di divertimento.

_Saigo no love song – Hey! Say! JUMP (Yaotome Hikaru/Yamada Ryosuke)_

Quando Hikaru aveva chiesto a Yamada di uscire insieme, le sue intenzioni erano state più che nobili.

Si conoscevano da anni, e nemmeno una volta il più grande aveva pensato di poter vedere Ryosuke come qualcosa di più di un compagno di gruppo, di un amico.

A quanto sembrava, aveva sbagliato i suoi conti.

Le labbra di Yamada erano morbide contro le sue. Il sedile della macchina era senza dubbio la cosa più scomoda al mondo in quel momento, quando tutto quello che voleva era avere accesso a ogni centimetro del corpo di Ryosuke, alla sua pelle, passare le mani fra i suoi capelli e tenerlo esattamente dov’era, sperando che quel bacio non finisse mai.

Così tanto che, quando accadde, gemette di disappunto.

Yamada gli sorrise, rosso in volto.

“Cosa credi che stiamo facendo?” chiese, apparentemente divertito dalla confusione negli occhi di Hikaru.

“Io...” il più grande ci pensò, il respiro pesante e il desiderio di tornare a baciarlo abbastanza da rendergli impossibile concentrarsi su altro. “Non ne ho la più pallida idea. Ma abbiamo cominciato, vorrà pur dire qualcosa.” si avvicinò, accarezzando il viso di Yamada col dorso di Yamada. “Personalmente, do la mia benedizione. Domani possiamo provare a dargli un nome, se vuoi.”

Ci volle quella che parve un’eternità, ma alla fine Ryosuke annuì e le sue labbra tornarono su quelle di Hikaru, e Yaotome smise completamente di preoccuparsi.

_Breathless – Arashi (Yamada Ryosuke/Nakajima Yuto)_

Fino ad allora, c’era stato qualcosa che macchiava il sorriso di Yuto quando si svegliava la mattina, mentre Ryosuke dormiva pacificamente accanto a lui.

Gli ci era voluto così tanto per arrivare fin lì; così tanti litigi e così tante volte in qui entrambi avevano dubitato che ne valesse la pena.

Yuto era stato innamorato di Ryosuke dacché riusciva a ricordare, ma non aveva mai agito in merito, non finché non era stato il più grande ad avvicinarsi a lui.

Con il loro lavoro, la visibilità di Yamada, le loro differenze, era stata una lotta apparentemente eterna. Più di una volta Yuto aveva dovuto fermarsi e pensare a come si sentiva, perché era troppo facile dimenticarlo ogni volta in cui litigavano.

Non avevano problemi da mesi, adesso, ed era così strano e sconosciuto che Yuto viveva nel timore che il mondo potesse crollare loro addosso in qualsiasi momento.

Ma adesso, mentre guardava Ryosuke agitarsi e mugolare – segno che si sarebbe svegliato presto anche gli ultimi rimasugli di oscurità se ne andarono, e scelse di godersi ciò che aveva invece di avere paura che potesse sparire.

“Buongiorno.” disse al fidanzato quando questi aprì gli occhi.

Il sorriso sul volto di Yamada mentre lo guardava era così luminoso che Yuto era certo che l’oscurità non sarebbe mai più ritornata.

_Butterfly – Hirama Soichi, Mizuta Kouki, Uehara Takuya (Yaotome Hikaru/Okamoto Keito)_

A Keito piaceva pensare che Hikaru avesse il coltello dalla parte del manico nella loro relazione, sebbene il più grande odiasse quando lo diceva.

E il fatto era che non era vero, nemmeno Keito poteva lasciarselo pensare più.

Hikaru era esattamente quello che mostrava davanti alle telecamere, con lui: passava le sue giornate tormentandolo, prendendolo in giro, facendogli notare tutti i suoi errori e difetti, così tanto che Keito ormai lo ascoltava appena.

Ma non importava quanto in là si spingesse, Keito sapeva di cosa si trattava in realtà. Vedeva il modo in cui Hikaru lo cercava sempre, il modo in cui era attratto da lui come una calamita al ferro, e ogni volta in cui il più piccolo lo scopriva a guardarlo era come se lo facesse con gli occhi di un bambino, meravigliandosi dell’adorazione che trovava in essi. Pensava che fosse inspiegabile, ma non poteva negare che fosse così.

“A cosa pensi?” gli chiese Hikaru, vedendolo perso nelle sue riflessioni.

“Che sei davvero fortunato a stare con me.” rispose Keito, con un ghigno.

Il colpo sulla nuca fece un male dell’inferno, ma le labbra di Hikaru sulle sue il momento dopo furono abbastanza per farlo sentire meglio.

“Lo so.” gli mormorò Yaotome e Keito perse qualsiasi incredulità avesse.

_Kitto shiawase ga kimi wo matteru – Ohkura Tadayoshi (Yaotome Hikaru/Chinen Yuri)_

Hikaru non si prendeva in giro. Lui e Yuri non erano fatti per stare insieme.

Hikaru parlava, sempre; ogni volta in cui aveva un problema, ogni volta che gli succedeva qualcosa di bello, era pronto a condividere.

Yuri raramente faceva lo stesso, e il più delle volte Hikaru doveva lottare per portarlo ad ammettere che c’era qualcosa che non andava.

Avevano opinioni diverse quasi su tutto, e ogni volta in cui Hikaru cercava di dirgli qualcosa le conseguenze facevano così male da fargli desiderare di essere rimasto in silenzio.

“Yuri?” lo chiamò, andando verso la porta quando sentì scattare la serratura.

“Sono a casa!” si annunciò il più piccolo, colto alla sprovvista quando Hikaru gli corse incontro e gli diede un bacio. “Ti devi essere annoiato parecchio oggi pomeriggio.” prese in giro il più grande non appena fu lasciato andare.

Hikaru scrollò le spalle, sorridendo.

“Non proprio. Mi sei mancato, tutto qui.”

Yuri lo studiò per un po’, poi sorrise di rimando.

“Mi sei mancato anche tu, Hikka.” lo rassicurò, la voce tanto dolce quanto gli riuscì.

E quei momenti di dolcezza, il sorriso sul suo volto, erano abbastanza per far venire voglia a Hikaru di continuare a combattere contro ciò che li rendeva così diversi, e trovare quello in cui erano gli stessi.

_Mizu kaeru no bashou – Nakayama Yuma (Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru)_

C’era stato così tanto fra di loro. Alle volte si saltavano alla gola così tanto che Kei credeva sinceramente che odio descrivesse molto meglio quello che c’era fra di loro rispetto ad amore.

Era disteso a letto, nudo, godendosi la sensazione di calore e piacere, il corpo di Hikaru premuto contro il proprio.

“Sembri così fuori uso ogni volta in cui facciamo sesso.” lo prese in giro Hikaru, punzecchiandogli un fianco.

A Kei non importava. Era vero.

“Allora dovresti cercare di moderarti.” gli disse. “Non vorrai rompermi, vero, Yaotome-san?” lo provocò, girandosi su un lato e guardandolo dritto negli occhi, così facile per lui da leggere da spaventarlo.

“Vieni qui.” mormorò allora Hikaru, la voce roca, allargando le braccia perché Kei ci si sistemasse in mezzo.

Inoo era tentato di negarglielo, ma la coercizione era così irresistibile che gli ci vollero appena due secondi per arrendersi.

“Vecchio romanticone.” gli disse, cercando conforto contro la sua pelle.

“Lo sono.” confermò Hikaru. “Ti amo, Kei.” aggiunse poi, e gli parve la cosa più naturale del mondo.

Kei assorbì le parole, e ora sapeva come si sentisse. Non importava quanto litigassero, quanto discutessero, quanto si trattassero male durante i giorni no.

“Ti amo anch’io, Hikka.”

Ed era tutto ciò che importava.

_Kizuna – Kamenashi Kazuya (Yabu Kota/Chinen Yuri)_

“Yabu Kota, se mi dici un’altra volta che sono carino...”

Kota ridacchiò, divertito.

“Sei forte, no? Come ti dovrei chiamare?” rispose, alzando un sopracciglio e mettendo su un’espressione che sapeva che il più piccolo disprezzava.

“Non chiamarmi affatto, se non hai niente di intelligente da dire.” bofonchiò Yuri, sfuggendo alla presa del più grande e spostandosi all’altro capo del divano.

Yabu continuò a ridere, lo sguardo offeso di Yuri era esilarante a parer suo.

Gli pareva ancora strano, quanto fosse familiare. Quando semplice era stato per lui accettare la presenza di Yuri, abituarsi fino al punto di ritenerlo necessario.

Ogni volta in cui lo guardava con troppa attenzione ricordava del bambino che Chinen era stato, e si affrettava sempre a toglierselo dalla mente, perché lo inquietava un poco.

Si sentiva come se la loro vita insieme avesse una sorta di inizio perduto, ma Yabu stava facendo del suo meglio per compensarlo.

Anche torturare un po’ Yuri, quando si sentiva torturato da cose così triviali.

“Mi dispiace.” gli disse, ghignando. “Da adesso in poi ti dirò che sei forte e virile.” lo prese in giro. “E alto, se vuoi.”

Yuri alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi tornò alla posizione precedente e baciò Kota, quasi con violenza.

“Come ho detto.” sibilò allora. “Non chiamarmi affatto.”

Yabu accettò il bacio e accettò il rimprovero.

Non c’era niente, adesso, che non avrebbe preso da parte di Chinen Yuri.


End file.
